djinnifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tworzenie modułu i obszarów IV
Kategoria:Obszary Poniżej znajduje się czwarta część rozdziału o tworzeniu modułu i obszarów z podręcznika. Punkt akcji - ang. Action point Narzędzie to służy do dodawania punktów akcji (ang. action point) na obszarze. Więcej na temat punktów akcji opisano w innym rozdziale podręcznika. To właśnie w punktach akcji postacie wykonują swoje zajęcia. Zasada dodawania punktów akcji jest taka sama jak w przypadku obiektów dekoracyjnych (ang. placeable). Klikamy w ikonę strzałki skierowanej w dół znajdującej się obok narzędzia dodawania punktów akcji. Z menu wybieramy polecenie Select new ActionPoint template. ''Potem w oknie ''Select ''wybieramy interesujący nas punkt akcji. Możemy również korzystać z listy ostatnio używanych punktów na takiej samej zasadzie jak to miało miejsce w przypadku obiektów dekoracyjnych. Teraz klikamy w obszar, w miejscu, gdzie dany punkt akcji chcemy dodać. Punkt taki zostanie dodany do obszaru: a także pojawi się w oknie eksploratora modułu (ang. module explorer) w podgałęzi ''Actionpoints: Na punktach akcji możemy wykonywać takie same operacje jak na obiektach dekoracyjnych. Wystarczy kliknąć prawym przyciskiem myszki w dany punkt odradzania i z menu wybrać odpowiednią komendę. Menu zawiera dodatkowe polecenie - Move To Region: Za pomocą tego polecenia możemy przenieść punkt akcji do innego obszaru. Aby otworzyć okno z atrybutami punktu akcji musimy w niego kliknąć dwukrotnie. Z prawej strony ekranu otworzy się okno właściwości (ang. properties) z atrybutami punktu akcji: Znaczenie poszczególnych atrybutów zostało opisane w innym rozdziale podręcznika. Dźwięk - ang. Sound Narzędzie to służy do dodawania dźwięków (ang. sound) na obszarze, dzięki czemu staje się on o wiele bardziej realistyczny. W edytorze D’jinni dźwięk to także muzyka. Możemy dodać każdy dźwięk, jaki tylko przyjdzie nam do głowy, oczywiście jeżeli nim dysponujemy. W jaskini możemy dodać np. dźwięk wiatru. Klikamy w ikonę strzałki skierowanej w dół znajdującej się obok narzędzia dodawania dźwięków. Z menu wybieramy polecenie Select new Sound template. ''Potem w oknie ''Select ''wybieramy interesujący nas przedmiot. Możemy również korzystać z listy ostatnio używanych przedmiotów na takiej samej zasadzie jak to miało miejsce w przypadku obiektów dekoracyjnych. Teraz klikamy w obszar w miejscu, gdzie dany dźwięk chcemy dodać. Przedmiot zostanie dodany do obszaru: Dodany dźwięk pojawi się także w oknie eksploratora modułu (ang. module explorer) w podgałęzi ''Sounds: Na dźwiękach możemy wykonywać takie same operacje jak na obiektach dekoracyjnych. Wystarczy kliknąć prawym przyciskiem myszki w dany dźwięk i z menu wybrać odpowiednie polecenie. Aby otworzyć okno z atrybutami dźwięku musimy w niego kliknąć dwukrotnie. Z prawej strony ekranu otworzy się okno właściwości (ang. properties) z atrybutami dźwięku: Teraz przedstawię znaczenie poszczególnych atrybutów. Grupa General ---- • Name. 'Atrybut ten zawiera nazwę dźwięku. Nazwa nie jest wykorzystywana przez grę. • '''Tag. '''Atrybut ten zawiera tag (identyfikator) dźwięku. Tagi głównie wykorzystywane są w skryptach. Więcej o skryptach zostało opisane w innym rozdziale podręcznika. • '''Description. '''Atrybut ten zawiera opis dźwięku. • '''Comment. '''Atrybut ten zawiera dowolny komentarz. Nie jest on wykorzystywany przez grę. Jest to po prostu pole informacyjne. Możemy w tym miejscu wpisać dowolny tekst. • '''TemplateResRef. '''Atrybut ten zawiera szablon (ang. template) dźwięku. Jeżeli chcemy zmienić szablon danego dźwięku na inny, to klikamy w małą żółtą ikonę w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''TemplateResRef: Otworzy się standardowe okno systemu Windows służące do wczytywania plików. Przechodzimy do folderu \Data\Templates\Sounds\ (to w tym folderze zapisane są wszystkie dźwięku), zaznaczamy interesujący nas plik i klikamy w przycisk Otwórz. Grupa Position ---- • 'XPostion. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję dźwięku na obszarze w osi X. Atrybut ten aktualizowany jest automatycznie za każdym razem, gdy zmienimy pozycję dźwięku na obszarze, dlatego możemy pozostawić ustawienia domyślne. Pozycja ta będzie źródłem rozchodzenia się dźwięku. • '''YPostion. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję dźwięku na obszarze w osi Y. Atrybut ten aktualizowany jest automatycznie za każdym razem, gdy zmienimy pozycję dźwięku na obszarze, dlatego możemy pozostawić ustawienia domyślne. Pozycja ta będzie źródłem rozchodzenia się dźwięku. • '''YPostion. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję dźwięku na obszarze w osi Z. Atrybut ten aktualizowany jest automatycznie za każdym razem, gdy zmienimy pozycję dźwięku na obszarze, dlatego możemy pozostawić ustawienia domyślne. Pozycja ta będzie źródłem rozchodzenia się dźwięku. Grupa ''Attributes ---- • 'List of sound to play. '''Atrybut ten zawiera listę dźwięków, które mają być odtworzone. Aby przypisać dźwięki klikamy w małą żółtą ikonę w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''List of sound to play: Otworzy się okno Resource list. Korzystanie z tego okna zostało opisane przy omawianiu atrybutów modułu. • 'Volume. '''Atrybut ten określa natężenie dźwięku. Aby ustawić natężenie dźwięku klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Volume, wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • 'Priority. '''Atrybut ten określa priorytet odtwarzania dźwięku względem innych dźwięku. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. Aby zmienić ustawienie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Priority ''i wybieramy odpowiednią opcję. Kliknięcie w małą czerwoną ikonę obok listy wyboru: spowoduje otworzenie pliku ''prioritygroups.2da. Jest to baza danych zawierająca ustawienia dźwięków. • 'Sound Position. '''Atrybut ten określa pozycję dźwięku. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. Aby zmienić ustawienie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Sound Position i wybieramy odpowiednią opcję. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji dźwięku: :- Area – wide sound (2D) – ''szeroki obszar, dźwięk dwuwymiarowy, :- ''Positional (3D) – ''dźwięk pozycyjny trójwymiarowy, :- ''Positional stereo (2D with position) ''– dźwięk pozycyjny stereo. • '''3D sound position. '''Atrybut ten określa pozycję dźwięku trójwymiarowego. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. Aby zmienić ustawienie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''3D sound position ''i wybieramy opcję. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji atrybutu: :- ''Specific position – ''specyficzna pozycja, czyli ustawiona przez nas, :- ''Random position each time it Is player – ''losowa pozycja za każdym razem, gdy dźwięk jest odtwarzany. • '''Volume min distance. '''Atrybut ten określa natężenie dźwięku przy minimalnym dystansie. Aby ustawić natężenie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Volume min distance, wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • 'Volume max distance. '''Atrybut ten określa natężenie dźwięku przy maksymalnym dystansie. Aby ustawić natężenie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Volume min distance, wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • 'Height. '''Atrybut ten określa wysokość dźwięku. Aby ją ustawić klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Height, wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • 'Random range NS. '''Atrybut ten określa losowy zasięg dźwięku w pozycji północ (ang. north) – południe (ang. south). Aby ustawić zasięg klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Random range NS, wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • 'Random range WE. '''Atrybut ten określa losowy zasięg dźwięku w pozycji zachód (ang. west) – wschód (ang. east). Aby ustawić zasięg klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Random range NS, wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • 'Fade Area Music. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy odtwarzana muzyka ma zanikać na obszarze. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. Aby zmienić ustawienie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Fade Area Music ''i wybieramy odpowiednią opcję. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji atrybutu: :- ''False – ''odtwarzana muzyka nie ma zanikać, :- ''True – ''odtwarzana muzyka ma zanikać. Grupa ''Scripts ---- • 'Daily Scripts. '''Skrypt będzie uruchamiany codziennie o określonej porze. Aby dodać odpowiedni skrypt i zdefiniować godzinę jego uruchomienia trzeba kliknąć w małą czerwoną ikonę w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Daily Scripts: Otworzy się okno Daily Scripts: Aby dodać odpowiedni skrypt klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w panel Scripts ''i z menu wybieramy ''Insert Scripts: Teraz klikamy w dodany wcześniej skrypt i ustalamy godzinę (ang. hour) a także minutę (ang. minute) uruchomienia skryptu wpisując odpowiednie wartości w pola Hour ''i ''Minute: Można też ustawić godzinę i minutę za pomocą małych strzałek obok pola Hour ''i ''Minute: Teraz klikamy w mały kwadrat obok pola Script: Otworzy się standardowe okno systemu Windows służące do wczytywania plików. Przechodzimy do folderu \Data\Scripts\ (w tym folderze zapisane są wszystkie skrypty), zaznaczamy skrypt, który ma być wczytany i klikamy w przycisk Otwórz. W ten sposób załadowany skrypt będzie uruchamiany codziennie o ustalonej przez nas porze. Potem klikamy w przycisk OK w oknie Scripts. ''Oczywiście skryptów takich możemy dodać więcej. Jeżeli chcemy usunąć jakiś skrypt zaznaczamy go na panelu ''Script ''i klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki. Z menu wybieramy ''Remove Scripts: Grupa Advanced ---- • 'Active. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy dany dźwięk jest aktywny tzn. czy ma być odtwarzany. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. Aby zmienić ustawienie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Active ''i wybieramy odpowiednią opcję. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji atrybutu: :- ''False – ''dźwięk jest nieaktywny, :- ''True – ''dźwięk jest aktywny. • '''When to play. '''Atrybut ten określa, kiedy dźwięk ma być odtwarzany. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. Aby zmienić ustawienie klikamy w prawą ikonę obok atrybutu ''When to play ''i wybieramy odpowiednią opcję. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji atrybutu: :- ''Specific hours – ''o specyficznej godzinie, :- ''Day – ''w ciągu dnia, :- ''Night – ''w nocy, :- ''Always – ''zawsze. • '''Specific hours. '''Jeżeli atrybut ''When to play ''ustawimy na ''Specific hours ''to musimy ustawić godzinę, o której dźwięk ma być odtworzony. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy, klikając w małe kwadraciki obok godziny, o której chcemy, aby dźwięk był odtworzony: Oczywiście możemy zaznaczyć klika godzin. Jeżeli chcemy zaznaczyć wszystkie godziny to klikamy w mały kwadracik obok gwiazdki: Jeżeli chcemy, aby dźwięk był odtwarzany cały czas, czyli przez wszystkie godziny, lepszym wyjściem jest po prostu ustawienie atrybutu ''When to play ''na ''Always. • '''Play style. '''Atrybut ten określa styl odtwarzania dźwięku. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. Aby zmienić ustawienie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Play style ''i wybieramy odpowiednią opcję. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji atrybutu: :- ''Play once – ''dźwięk będzie odtworzony tylko raz, :- ''Repeat – ''dźwięk będzie zapętlony. • '''Play order. '''Atrybut ten określa kolejność odtwarzania dźwięku. Proszę pamiętać, że za pomocą okna ''Resource list ''w atrybucie ''List of sound to play ''możemy dodać klika dźwięków naraz. Dźwięki mogą być odtwarzane w określonej kolejności. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. Aby zmienić ustawienie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Play order ''i wybieramy odpowiednią opcję. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji atrybutu: :- ''Sequential ''– dźwięki będą odtwarzane sekwencyjne, czyli w takiej kolejności, w jakiej są ułożone w oknie ''Resource list ''atrybutu ''List of sound to play, '' :- ''Random – ''dźwięki będą odtwarzane losowo. • '''Interval between playing sounds (msec.). Atrybut ten określa odstęp między odtwarzaniem dźwięków. Wartość podaje się w milisekundach. Aby ustawić wartość klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu Interval between playing sounds (msec.), wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • Interval variation (msec.). 'Atrybut ten określa odstęp, po jakim nastąpi zmiana dźwięku. Wartość podaje się w milisekundach. Aby ustawić wartość klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Interval variation (msec.), wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • 'Volume variation. '''Atrybut ten określa zmianę natężenia dźwięku. Aby ustawić wartość klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Volume variation, wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • 'Pitch variation. '''Atrybut ten określa tonację dźwięku. Aby ustawić tonację dźwięku klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Pitch variation, wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. • 'Seamlessly looping. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy zapętlenie dźwięku ma być nieprzerwane czy też może zostać przerwane jakimś zdarzeniem. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. Aby zmienić ustawienie klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Seamlessly looping ''i wybieramy odpowiednią opcję. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji atrybutu: :- ''False – ''dźwięk będzie zapętlony nieprzerywalnie, :- ''True – ''zapętlenie dźwięku może zostać przerwane. Punkt startowy - ang. ''Start point Narzędzie to służy do dodawania '''punktu startowego (ang. start point). Ponieważ takowy punkt już dodaliśmy, przypomnę tylko, że punkt startowy to miejsce, w którym pojawi się Geralt, czyli gracz. Innymi słowy jest to miejsce, od którego rozpoczniemy grę na naszym module. Pamiętajcie, że po dodaniu punktu startowego do obszaru nie będzie można go już usunąć. Jedyne, co można zrobić to przesunąć w inne miejsce lub dodać na innym obszarze. Sfera kamery - ang. Camera Sphere Narzędzie to służy do dodawania sfer dla kamery, czyli punktów, na które „patrzy” kamera. Aby dodać sferę klikamy w ikonę narzędzia dodawania sfer, a potem na obszarze w miejscu, gdzie dana sfera ma być dodana. Sfera zostanie dodana do obszaru: Dodana sfera pojawi się także w oknie eksploratora modułu (ang. module explorer) w podgałęzi Cameraspheres: Po kliknięciu prawym przyciskiem myszki na sferę w oknie eksploratora modułu pojawi się menu, które zawiera dodatkowo polecenie Set camera for this sphere: Wybranie tego polecenia spowoduje dodanie kamery: Kamera będzie skierowana wprost na sferę, którą wcześniej dodaliśmy. Proszę zwrócić uwagę, że kamera pojawi się w miejscu, w którym jest ustawiony widok w edytowanym obszarze, dlatego też, jeżeli chcemy kamerę ustawić w odpowiednim miejscu, musimy najpierw ustawić widok, a dopiero potem wybrać Set camera for this sphere. Aby otworzyć okno z atrybutami sfery, musimy w nią kliknąć dwukrotnie. Z prawej strony ekranu otworzy się okno właściwości (ang. properties) z atrybutami sfery: Przedstawię znaczenie poszczególnych atrybutów. Grupa General ---- • 'Comment. '''Atrybut ten zawiera dowolny komentarz. Nie jest on wykorzystywany przez grę. Jest to po prostu pole informacyjne. Możemy w tym miejscu wpisać dowolny tekst. Grupa ''Position ---- • 'PostionX. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję sfery na obszarze w osi X. Atrybut ten aktualizowany jest automatycznie za każdym razem, gdy zmienimy pozycję sfery na obszarze, dlatego możemy pozostawić ustawienia domyślne. • '''PostionY. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję sfery na obszarze w osi Y. Atrybut ten aktualizowany jest automatycznie za każdym razem, gdy zmienimy pozycję sfery na obszarze, dlatego możemy pozostawić ustawienia domyślne. • '''PostionZ. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję sfery na obszarze w osi Z. Atrybut ten aktualizowany jest automatycznie za każdym razem, gdy zmienimy pozycję sfery na obszarze, dlatego możemy pozostawić ustawienia domyślne. Grupa ''Camera ---- • 'PostionX. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję kamery na obszarze w osi X. Jest on aktualizowany automatycznie w momencie, gdy do sfery zostanie przypisana kamera. • '''PostionY. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję kamery na obszarze w osi Y. Jest on aktualizowany automatycznie w momencie, gdy do sfery zostanie przypisana kamera. • '''PostionZ. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję kamery na obszarze w osi Z. Jest on aktualizowany automatycznie w momencie, gdy do sfery zostanie przypisana kamera. Grupa ''Attributes ---- • 'Radius. '''Atrybut ten określa promień sfery. Aby ustawić promień klikamy w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu ''Radius, ''wpisujemy wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Skoro wiemy już, do czego służą poszczególne narzędzia znajdujące się na pasku narzędziowym edytowanego obszaru możemy kontynuować pracę nad naszym obszarem. Dodamy teraz oświetlenie. Oświetlenie dodamy na nowej warstwie. Aby dodać nową warstwę klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w gałąź z obszarem, do którego chcemy dodać nową warstwę: i z menu wybieramy ''Add New Layer: Nowa warstwa zostanie dodana do obszaru: Musimy nadać nazwę tej warstwie. Wpisujemy oświetlenie ''i naciskamy klawisz ENTER: Teraz musimy zrobić tę warstwę aktywną. Jeżeli chcemy dodawać obiekty do jakieś warstwy to najpierw musimy ją aktywować. W przeciwnym wypadku może się okazać, że obiekty, które dodaliśmy znajdą się na innej warstwie niż sobie tego życzyliśmy. Aby uaktywnić warstwę klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki na danej warstwie i z menu wybieramy ''Activate Layer: Nasza warstwa stała się aktywna. Jej nazwa jest wyróżniona pogrubioną czcionką: Dzięki temu wiemy, że obiekty będziemy dodawać właśnie do niej. Dodamy teraz kilka ognisk w okolicy punktu startowego (ang. start point). W ten sposób miejsce rozpoczęcia gry będzie jaśniejsze. Aby dodać oświetlenie musimy skorzystać z narzędzia służącego do dodawania obiektów dekoracyjnych (ang. placeable). Musimy znaleźć obiekt m0_fireplace01. ''W tym celu klikamy w strzałkę skierowaną w dół znajdującą się obok narzędzia do dodawania obiektów dekoracyjnych: Z menu wybieramy ''Select new Placeable template. ''W oknie ''Select, które się otworzy, rozwijamy gałąź Placeable ->Light_Sources ''i klikamy dwukrotnie na ''m0_fireplace01: Zauważcie, że obiekt ognika „przyczepił się” do kursora. Teraz kliknijcie gdzieś obok punktu startowego. Ognisko zostanie dodane, a po chwili rozpali się: Zwróćcie uwagę, że obiekt ogniska dalej jest „przyklejony” do kursora, co oznacza, że nadal możemy dodawać ten obiekt do obszaru. Aby przerwać dodawanie kolejnych obiektów naciskamy klawisz ESC. Teraz dodamy jeszcze kilka ognisk. Tym razem wystarczy, że klikniemy na ikonę narzędzia do dodawania obiektów dekoracyjnych: Od razu obiekt ogniska „przyklei” się do kursora. Stało się tak, ponieważ obiekt ten został dodany do listy ostatnio używanych. Można to sprawdzić poprzez kliknięcie w ikonę strzałki skierowanej w dół znajdującej się obok narzędzia do dodawania obiektów dekoracyjnych. Obiekt m0_fireplace01 ''znajduje się na liście i jest zaznaczony: Stawiamy jeszcze kilka ognisk w okolicy punktu startowego, potem naciskamy klawisz ESC. Wszystkie dodane obiekty ogniska pojawią się w oknie eksploratora modułu (ang. module explorer) na warstwie ''oświetlenie ''w podgałęzi ''Placeables: Skoro mamy już kilka obiektów na warstwie to możemy zobaczyć, co z nią można zrobić. Klikamy ponownie prawym przyciskiem myszki na warstwie oświetlenie: W tym miejscu zostanie opisane znaczenie poszczególnych poleceń menu: :- Select all Instances – spowoduje zaznaczenie wszystkich obiektów znajdujących się na danej warstwie, :- Freeze Layer – spowoduje „zamrożenie” danej warstwy. Zwróćcie uwagę, że wszystkie obiekty znajdujące się na warstwie stały się jaśniejsze: Dzięki temu wszystkie obiekty znajdujące się na warstwie są niedostępne – nie można ich zaznaczyć, przesunąć, obrócić, usunąć itp. Jest to bardzo użyteczne polecenie, szczególnie, gdy na naszym obszarze znajduje się dużo obiektów, a my nie chcemy przez przypadek ruszać tych niepotrzebnych. Aby „odmrozić” warstwę musimy ponownie wybrać polecenie Freeze Layer ''z menu warstwy, :- ''Hide Layer – spowoduje ukrycie wszystkich obiektów znajdujących się na danej warstwie. Zwróćcie uwagę, że wszystkie obiekty znajdujące się na warstwie zostały przekreślone: Obiekty te również zniknęły z obszaru: Obiekty te nadal tam są, ale pozostają ukryte. Duża ilość obiektów na obszarze może spowodować spowolnienie działania edytora D’jinni. Dzięki temu poleceniu możemy ukryć obiekty, które w danej chwili są niewykorzystywane, co na pewno przyspieszy działanie edytora. Aby odkryć z powrotem obiekty ponownie wybieramy polecenie Hide Layer ''z menu warstwy, :- ''Starting Layer – ta warstwa zawiera znacznik pozycji startowej gracza. :- Delete Layer – spowoduje usunięcie danej warstwy. Po wybraniu tego polecenia pojawi się okno Deleting Layer: Jeżeli klikniemy w przycisk Yes warstwa zostanie usunięta, jednak wszystkie obiekty znajdujące się na warstwie zostaną przeniesione do warstwy domyślnej (ang. default): Jeżeli chcemy usunąć warstwę razem z obiektami znajdującym się na tej warstwie, to musimy zaznaczyć Delete all instances w oknie Deleting Layer: a potem klikamy w przycisk Yes. Zarówno warstwa jak i wszystkie obiekty znajdujące się na niej zostaną usunięte: Obiekty zostaną usunięte także z obszaru: Tym razem nie ma szansy na ich przywrócenie. :- Rename Layer – pozwala zmienić nazwę danej warstwy. Po wybraniu tego polecenia wpisujemy nową nazwę i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. To wszystko, jeśli chodzi o warstwy. Na koniec przyjrzymy się jeszcze poleceniom menu obszaru. Menu obszaru Klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w gałąź z nazwą obszaru: Otworzy się menu: :- Revert – nieużywane, :- Focus on Starting Point – spowoduje wycentrowanie okna edytowanego obszaru na punkcie startowym (ang. start point), :- Area Properties – spowoduje otworzenie okna właściwości (ang. properties) z atrybutami obszaru, :- Edit Area – spowoduje otworzenie edytora obszaru, :- Rename Area – pozwala zmienić nazwę obszaru, :- Delete Area – spowoduje usunięcie obszaru, :- Save Area – spowoduje zapisanie zmian w obszarze, :- Add New Layer – pozwala dodać nową warstwę, :- Select All Instances – spowoduje zaznaczenie wszystkich obiektów znajdujących się na warstwie. Omówiliśmy już podstawy tworzenia modułów i obszarów. Przechodzimy do następnego etapu.